Potong Rambut Ala Kuroshitsuji
by Kaitou 13
Summary: Yo! Inilah cerita dimana butler Phantomhive ingin mengganti gaya rambut baru...


"Potong Rambut…"

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Genre : Action/Humor

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, miss typo

One Shot yo!

Pada suatu hari, Sebastian, sang butler super sempurna dari keluarga Phantomhive sedang mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya seperti biasa.

BRAAAKKK….

PRAAANGGG

JDUAERRRRR

Ho.. ho… ho…

"Hei! Kalian ini bisa bekerja lebih hati – hati tidak sih? " tanya Sebastian.

Finny : Bisa kok!

Bard : Uh.. mungkin?

Maylene : Bb-b-baik!

"Baiklah, saya akan mengoreksi kerja kalian bulan ini (sejak kapan Sebastian kayak manager gitu yaa? Lanjut ah..) - - Pertama, Finny, mohon tenagamu dikurangi!" "Yes, sir!" jawab si tukang kebun itu. "Lalu, Bard mohon jangan 'meledakkan' dapur lagi, karena biaya konstruksi ulang terus menerus yang memberatkan keuangan Phantomhive." "Iya iya" jawab si koki. "Terakhir, Maylene.. Apa kamu butuh kacamata baru? Kau sering memecahkan piring dan alat makan lainnya.. Apa kau butuh?" kritik Sebastian kepada trio aneh itu.

"Eh? Uhh… Tidak kok.. Tidak apa – apa.." jawab Maylene.

Singkat kata singkat cerita…

Keesokan harinya.. (Wah cepat ya? *plakk)

Ciel : Hei, Sebastian.. Sepertinya aku sudaah bosan dengan gaya rambutmu yang belah tengah dan 'agak' ngeselin itu!

Sebastian : Oh.. Jadi Tuan Muda ingin saya berganti gaya rambut?

Ciel : Ya iyalah masa gw suruh lo botakin rambut lo? Kan ga lucu tuh kalo ada butler botak? Coba aja suruh para pembaca bayangin kalo rambu lo botak! (Sebastian botak? Asik kali yee? ^^)

Sebastian : Yes, My Lord!

Nah, Sebastian pun pergi dan sampai ke sebuah salon bernama "Red Blood"..

Sebastian (dalam hati): Wah keren nih namanya.. Gw coba aah..

Grell : Halo? Ada pengunjung ya? (kata Grell dengan nada melambai.. Mungkin banci nih orang.."

Sebastian : Ya, saya pengunjungnya, dari keluarga Phantomhive..

Grell : Waaaahhh… Yayang Sebby kesini! Kyaaa!

Dengan sigap dan cepat Sebastian pun lari pontang panting ngeliat banci merah itu.. (Gw bukan banci woy! *dilempar deathscythe Grell).

Sebastian : Uwaaaaa…

Sebastian melempar salah satu kursi di salon itu dan mengenai tepat di jidat Grell..

Grell : Uwaaa jidat gw benjol!

Sebastian berlari sejauh – jauhnya dari salon itu tetapi Grell tetap mengejarnya dengan sangat semangat…

Sebastian : Tiang Lampu Slash!

Jduakk….

Grell : Aaaaaa….. Kepala gw!

Grell : Jurus Hujan Batu!

BUK BAK BAK BUK

Sebastian : Aaaaaa… Kepala gw benjol banyak!

Sebastian : Wall Manusia!

Dengan segera Sebastian menyuruh orang – orang di sekitar tempat itu untuk menutupi jalan dengan iming – iming dapat hadiah…

Grell : Super Jump!

Grell melewati dinding yang dibuat Sebastian dengan melewati kepala orang – orang itu..

Author : Woi, ga sopan banget sih loe!

Setelah kejar – kejaran 2 minggu..? Ah kelamaan 2 jam aja deh..

Setelah kejar – kejaran 2 jam akhirnya Sebastian lepas dari penglihatan si banci merah itu.

Sebastian (ngedumel): Haah haah haaah haaah capek banget nih.. Gara2 si Author sialan yang hampir nyuruh gw lari sampe 2 minggu… Hah hah hah hah..

Sebastian : Weh ga nyangka lucky gw gede juga.. Berhenti lari di depan salon masuk aah…

Pemilik salon : Wah ada pengunjung nih.. Maaf kalau ramai.. Saya yang akan melayani anda! Silakan duduk sini.. ^^

Sebastian : Ok!

Pemilik salon : _Creambath_ dulu yaa…

BRAAAKKK!

Grell : Mana Sebby-ku? (Sebastian lovers! Ayo kita protes!)

Sebastian : Uwaaaaa…

Mereka pun berkejar – kejaran lagi.. Sebastian yang rambutnya masih penuh dengan sampo _creambath_ dikejar oleh Grell yang kangen akan si belah tengah itu..

Di tengah jalan….

Sebastian : Tendangan Tong Sampah!

Grell : Eits ga kena…

Sebastian : Jemuran Shot!

Grell : Woooiiii! Udah malem yaa? Gelap banget nih!

Sebastian : Tendangan Tong Sampah! (part2)

BUAAKKKK

Sebastian : Haah haah haah udah dua kali gw dikejar klo ktemu dia lagi bisa mampus gw….

Sebastian : Balik ke salon itu lagi ahh…. Tapi lewat jalan lain yaitu… Atap Rumah Orang yeah!

Tap Tap Bruak

Pemilik rumah yang atapnya diinjak Sebastian : Woi genteng gw bolong nih! Betulin woy!

Sebastian tidak menghiraukan kata sambutan (?) orang tadi dan terus berlari..

Sesampainya di salon tadi..

Sebastian : Maaf, Pak! Bisa dilanjutkan?

Pemilik salon : Oh.. Bisa kok..

Nah, Sebastian pun mulai memilih gaya rambut baru…

Sebastian : Hmm…. Pak bagaimana kalau gaya Mohawk ini?

Pemilik salon : Saya sarankan sih.. Anda memilih yang spiky ini tapi yang tidak terlalu ekstrim…

Sebastian : Ok deh Pak!

Rambut Sebastian pun mulai dikeringkan dengan _hairdryer…_

Nguiiiinnggggggg wezzzz….. *suara apaan nih?

BRAKK!

Grell : Sebby! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!

Sebastian dengan cepat mengambil dan melempar hair dryer beserta pemilik salon kearah Grell (?).

Sebastian : Rasain tuh! Banci merah!

Sebastian pun langsung naik ke lantai atas salon itu.

Grell : Tunggu! Sebby!

Ternyata di atap adalah gudang salon tersebut.

Sebastian (bergumam): Weh weh weh, banyak barang nih.. Kalo gw berantem sama si banci itu disini sih ga masalah.. Hihihi *evil_smile

Grell : Woi, Sebby tungguin gw donk!

Wussshhhh Duaakkkk

Sebuah hair dryer pun mendarat di wajah Grell ( lagi ).

Grell : Woi Sebby! Apa – apaan sih loe! Ngelempar hair dryer ke muka gw?

Sebastian : Fufufu.. Rasain loe!

Grell : Rasain nih!

Sebuah gunting mengarah ke wajah Sebastian dan Sebastian pun mengelak dengan cepat.

Sebastian : Nih! Rasain lagi!

Sebastian melempar sebuah botol sampo creambath ke muka Grell..

Grell : Heaa! *membelah botol sampo dengan Deathscythe

Wuttzz Wuttz wuuttzzz

Beberapa gunting mengarah ke wajah Grell, namun ia mengelak tapi salah satu gunting membuat luka gores di wajah Grell.

Grell : Jangan wajahku! Gyaaaa!

Sebastian : Hihihi! Eh?

Sebastian menemukan sebuah kipas angin rusak dan sebuah sapu..

Sebastian : Heaaaa *mencob memukul Grell dengan gagang sapu

Zrash… *memotong dengan Deathscythe..

Grell : Gak kena! Gak kena!

Sementara di kediaman Phantohive…

Ciel : Si belah tengah lama banget sih… Masa gw ditinggal sama trio idiot + Tanaka sih?

Back with Sebastian n Grell

Ciel (nyelip) : Woi! Author! Masa gw cuma satu dialog sih?

Author : Udah diem aja lo! Udah untung gw kasih dialog!

Ciel : Terserah lo deh..

Back to Sebastian n Grell (kali ini serius!)

Sebastian : Heaaa… jurus botol sampo + gunting!

Grell : Block dengan jurus double hairdryer shot!

Trang trang…

Grell : Heaaa rasain nih!

Ngueeeennggggg…. *bunyi Deathscythe, bukan bunyi motor balap sekarat..

Sebastian : Jurus Tendangan Kipas Angin Bekas!

Jduaaakkkk!

Grell : Leher gw sengklek! Aaaaaaa!

Sebastian : Heaaaaaa…..

Puluhan botol sampo mengarah ke Grell yang sedang kesakitan…

Sebastian pun menambah kecepatan seakan – akan tangannya berubah menjadi Gatling Gun dengan peluru botol sampo…..

Sebastian : Heaaaaaa!

Grell : Run away! Gyaaaaa!

Sebastian : Haah haah haah akhirnya si banci merah sialan itu pergi…

Pemilik salon pun melihat keadaan di atas setelah si banci merah turun dengan muka bonyok dan leher agak miring ke atas…

Pemilik salon : UAAAAAAPPPPUAAAAAAAAAA? APA – APAAN INI!

Sebastian : Maaf Pak…. Saya akan pergi dari sini segera….

Pemilik salon : Cepaaaattt keluaaaaarrrr!

Di luar salon….

Sebastian : Wah sudah petang, sepertinya saya sudah harus pulang tetapi belum mendapatkan gaya rambut baru…

Sesampainya di Manor House…

Ciel : Sepertinya tidak dapat gaya rambut baru ya?

Sebastian : Iya, saya malah dikejar 0 kejar oleh banci merah bernama Grell Sutcliff itu.. Maafkan saya Tuan Muda..

Ciel : Ya, tidak apa – apa. Aku lebih suka dengan gaya rambutmu yang biasanya

**~END~**

Author Side :

Yoooo… Readers sekalian! Semoga kalian suka dengan fic baru ini! Maaf kalo ngga lucu.. Mohon jangan di-flame… Review please! ^^

**~Kaitou 13**


End file.
